Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool cabinets. More specifically, the present invention relates to tool cabinets having integral accessories for tools.
Mechanics and other individuals who regularly work with pneumatic tools often have to constantly switch which tools are attached to the air compressor depending upon the task at hand. The constant swapping of pneumatic tools leads to wear and tear on the couplings, requiring individuals to regularly replace these components. Furthermore, when these individuals swap out various tools, they tend to leave the replaced tool on the ground or in an otherwise unattended location, which can result in the tool becoming damaged or lost. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a device that allows for multiple pneumatic tools to be simultaneously connected to an air compressor, thereby allowing multiple different pneumatic tools to be used without requiring that they be repeatedly connected and disconnected to the air compressor, and that also holds the pneumatic tools in a convenient, organized manner.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tool cabinets and tool boxes having integral accessories. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to tool cabinets or tool boxes having integral power sources. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Tool cabinets and tool boxes having integral power sources and outlets, thereby allowing electrically-powered tools to be powered therefrom, have been described in the prior art. Although these types of devices are adapted to power electric power tools, these devices are not adapted to power pneumatic tools. This is disadvantageous because many mechanics and other such individuals rely heavily on pneumatic tools. Furthermore, the couplings between a pneumatic tool and an air hose are more prone to damage than an electric power tool's plug and the electrical outlet. Therefore, it is more desired to leave a pneumatic tool connected to its air hose and minimize the number of times one connects and disconnects the coupling. However, when an individual has only a single air compressor, he or she is nonetheless forced to constantly swap the pneumatic tools in and out in order to handle different types of tasks due to the presence of only a single coupling.
Portable air compressors having a storage compartment for tools and other articles are also known in the prior art. While these devices allow for pneumatic tools to be kept together with the air compressor that is used to power them, they nonetheless do not allow for multiple pneumatic tools to be attached thereto and used simultaneously. Furthermore, these devices generally lack the traditional functionality of tool cabinets, which generally comprise multiple drawers, hooks, and/or other holding mechanisms for conveniently storing a large number of tools in an organized manner.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tool cabinet devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.